


Close Call

by PattRose



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russ and Milt almost die and this is what follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Call

Close Call  
By PattRose  
Summary: Russ and Milt almost die and this is what follows. 

“We almost died, man, we almost died,” Milt said in between kisses on his partner’s cold lips. They were both soaking wet and colder than hell.

“Yeah, it was quite a fall for both of us, now would you like to explain the kissing?” Russ asked quietly.

“Well, I was keyed up from jumping and all. Don’t take this personal, but it wouldn’t have mattered who you were, I would have been kissing you,” Milt tried explaining.

“Okay, so you don’t mean it then?” Russ was curious.

“Of course I don’t mean it. I was just happy to be alive. Man, stop putting so much thought into it, okay?”

They both started to get out of the water and Milt said, “Man, its cold. Do you think we could start a fire?”

Russ smiled at his forgetful partner and reminded him of what was going on. “Milt, there are people after us. If we start a fire they’ll know where to look. We’re going to have to tough it out. Come on, let’s get on the ball and try to find the interstate. We need to flag down a ride.”

“God, it’s cold. When you just pulled me out of the river, your hand was warm, why was it warm?” Milt wondered aloud.

“What can I say, I’m warm blooded?” Russ smiled.

“I wish I was.” Milt started walking like he knew where he was going and Russ said, “Milt, we’re going this way.” Russ pointed in the opposite direction and Milt huffed and started to follow his partner.

As they walked, Russ needed to ask some questions. “So let me see if I have this right, Milt. If Kim had been with you in the river, you would have been kissing her?”

“No… she’s your boss, man. I would never kiss her, plus, she just doesn’t look like the type that would let you do it anyway,” Milt stated calmly.

“But I must look the type?” Russ really wanted to know what had brought those wonderful kisses into his life.

“Well yeah, Russ, you’d die for me, I’m sure you would let me kiss you. Oh yeah, you did. So, see, I was right,” Milt snickered and began to walk closer to Russ.

“But other than Kim, anyone you would have been with you would have been kissing?” Russ wasn’t going to let it drop.

“What is with you? Geeze… Yes, anyone but Kim. And I have to tell you, I kissed Mary from the diner once and she bit my lip.” Milt was having a hard time keeping up with Russ.

“Come on, Milt, we’ve got to pick up the pace so we can get to the interstate and flag down a car. We can’t chance those goons getting us again.”

“I’m hurrying; I’m going as fast as I can. Geeze…” Milt began to almost jog to keep up with Russ who didn't usually run this fast. 

“That’s better, Milt. We’ve got to find it soon,” Russ said sounding out of breath.

“Can you hear where they are?” Milt needed to know how much trouble they were in.

“No idea, but if I had to guess I would say back about three miles or so. We don’t have long before they catch up to us. They’re probably running too.”

“Let’s run faster then.” Milt began to jog earnestly and passed Russ by. Russ smiled at his partner and followed suit.

“I can hear the interstate traffic, now we’ll just need to flag down a car,” Russ said for about the fourth time that day.

“You do have your badge, right? They didn’t take it did they?” Milt inquired.

Russ felt for his wallet and said, “Fuck… They took it. How are we going to stop traffic without it?”

Milt continued running and said, “I don’t care if I have to jump in front of a car, they’re going to stop for us.”

“Maybe we’ll have some good luck.” Russ said cheerily.

“And maybe we’ll both have to fall in front of a moving car to get them to stop. Russ, I don’t know how to tell you this, but our luck sucks or at least it did tonight.”

“Yeah, it does. Are you doing all right, Milt?”

“No, I’m not all right. I’m freezing my ass off and worried about stopping traffic on an interstate in a few moments. Does that sound fun to you?”

“We’re almost there, Milt, just a few yards more.” Russ pushed Milt so that he would go a little faster, but Milt was getting tired.

“Stop pushing, man. I’m going as fast as I can. Are you mad at me because I kissed you?” Milt was trying to figure out why Russ was pushing him.

Russ sighed and answered, “You were starting to slow down and I was just giving you a little push. It had nothing to do with you kissing me. Besides, you kiss everyone, remember?” Russ said sarcastically.

“Okay, I might not kiss everyone, but I was happy to be alive.” Milt stopped for a moment and Russ ran into him.

“What are you doing, Milt? We only have a few yards to go.”

A weak and tired Milt bent over at the waist and held onto his own legs to keep from falling down. “Excuse me, mighty runner, but I’m exhausted and I need to take a quick break. Why is it that I run every day and I’m more tired than you?”

“I have no idea and no time to think about it. They’re catching up to us, Milt. We have to start running and right now.” Russ pulled Milt up into position and gave him a push towards the interstate.

“I can hear cars. Oh wow, we really are close, now. Come on, Russ. Let’s get going.” And like that he started running like mad.

Russ quickly caught up to him and ran along side of him. They got to the edge of the interstate and moved out towards the cars. Russ flagged down the first car and it stopped.

“Wow, who would have thought it would have been that easy?” Milt said under his breath.

The woman rolled her window down and asked, “What are you doing in the middle of the road? I could have run over you.”

“Ma’am, I don’t have my ID with me, but I’m a police detective and there are some men after us. We need a ride into town as quickly as possible.”

She looked at Russ and then looked at Milt and opened the locks on the doors. “Come on, I’m heading into town myself. Jump in.”

Both men jumped in the back seat and she began to drive quickly down the highway. “Ma’am, it’s not that I don’t appreciate what you’re doing, but you should have really asked for some ID or something. You don’t even know us.” Russ couldn’t believe she was giving them a ride.

“Well, I looked in both of your eyes and you looked scared. So I figured you might really need help. She turned off the interstate and drove down a road. We’re coming up on the sheriff’s office right now. My name is Dort Wilson, by the way.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Dort. I’m Detective Russ Agnew and this is my partner, Special Agent Milt Chamberlain. Who is in charge around here?” Russ thought he would get the lay of the land first.

“He’s Sheriff Miller and he’s right there in front of the building. It was nice seeing you boys. Take care.” Dort stopped just long enough to say hello to Sheriff Miller and drop the boys off.

Russ proceeded to tell the Sheriff everything that had happened except the kissing part, and the Sheriff took them inside to fill out the paperwork and call Kim.

Miller said, “Would you boys like some warm clothing to put on?”

Milt was the first to answer, “Boy, would we. We’re freezing.”

“Thank you, Sheriff, Miller,” Russ said as the man led them into the locker room. There he found all sorts of clothing in different sizes, folded neatly in a box and Russ and Milt began to check them out. Milt wasn’t the only one freezing; Russ could hardly wait for the change of clothing.

As they got dressed they were all alone in the room and Russ watched Milt finding socks to put on. “Milt, there’s no sense in getting dry socks, our shoes are wet.”

“Well, we can at least try.” Milt pulled the wet ones off and put dry ones on. It felt wonderful to be dry again. Now he dreaded putting those shoes back on.

Sheriff Miller came into the room and said, “I just talked to Captain Guziewicz and she’s sending a Detective Niblet and Fontanelle White to pick you up. Do you know them?”

Russ smiled and said, “Yup, they’re friends and colleagues.”

“I just made a new pot of coffee in case you want to warm up with that. Did the clothes help?”

Both men said together, “Yes, thank you.”

“Just stay put down here and relax, I’ll call you up as soon as the men get here.”

“Thank you, Sheriff.” Russ said as he sat down on the bench. He was very tired. Russ decided to follow Milt's lead and change socks. Now his feet felt a lot better and he was warming up quite nicely. 

“I’ll bring the coffee down as soon as it’s done. Just relax and warm up.” He walked back up the stairs and Russ looked at a shivering Milt.

“Still freezing?” Russ asked.

“Yeah, I figured I would be all warm as soon as we got dry clothes on, but I’m still cold.”

Russ leaned down towards Milt and kissed him.

“Hey, what was that for?” Milt asked.

“I’m happy to be alive. And I would kiss anyone that I was with just because I was happy.”

Milt smiled and said, “All right, so it wasn’t exactly true. I wouldn’t be kissing just anyone. I was glad you were alive too.”

Russ kissed Milt again and said, “I’m happy you’re alive also.”

“Keep doing this; it’s warming me up big time,” Milt said getting closer to Russ.

Russ pushed him away quickly and said, “I think coffee is on the way.”

Milt didn’t get it at first and then he realized that Sheriff Miller was on his way down. Milt wouldn’t want to embarrass either of them, so he just stayed where Russ pushed him.

“Here you go, fella’s, and if you need anything else, just yell up the stairs. We’ve got an APB out for the men that were chasing you, so we should find them soon. I’ve got everyone looking.” Sheriff Miller turned to walk away.

“Thank you for everything, Sheriff,” Russ said quietly.

“You are most welcome. Your friends should be here in about another ten minutes. I’ll be upstairs if you need me.”

As soon as the man was all the way upstairs again, Russ pulled Milt back over next to him. “I’m really glad you’re all right, Milt.”

“Me too, because I think I see some fun happening soon. Not now, of course, but once we get back to town. How does a hot shower and cuddling sound?” Milt was teasing, but only half-way teasing.

“Will that shower be with both of us?” Russ asked.

“Of course, you doofus,” Milt kissed Russ this time and he said, “I really am happy to be alive.”

“Me too. And we’re going to make sure that we stay that way from now on. I like you very much, Milt.”

“Cool, I like you too. Boy, did we ever waste a lot of time waltzing around each other. Think of all the fun we missed.” Milt couldn’t believe how stupid they were sometimes.

“But just think of all the fun we’re going to have now,” Russ said smiling.

“Man, I’m warming right up. I hope the guys get here really fast.”

“I think they’re here now. We’ll talk about all of this once we’re home.”

Sounds good to me.” Milt replied.

“Thank god, we’re alive.” Russ said standing to wait for Milt to get up. The two men walked side by side up the stairs and met Font and Niblet in the Sheriff’s office. Both men were carrying their wet shoes and walking in their stocking feet. 

They each had a wicked smile on their face, and no one bothered to ask why. Niblet and Font were just happy that they were alive. Russ was glad there was no kissing involved with them. He kept the joke to himself and figured he could tell Milt about it later on in the shower.

This was going to be fun.

The end


End file.
